


Mind of Sight

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert Grindlewald in Godric's Hollow with Omnioculars.<br/>Contains nasty thoughts in an unpleasant mind, voyeurism, and – of course – wanking. Lots of wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Wankfest at InsaneJournal.
> 
> I blame this entirely on the delightful look on Jamie Campbell Bower's face as he, being Gellert Grindlewald, jumped out of that window in Deathly Hallows part 1.  
> Since there's nothing to be found about the origin of omnioculars, I'm going to presume that they existed at the time Grindlewald and Dumbledore were young men together.  
> Thanks to Elf, my amazing beta, and to the best f-ing (as in fapping) fest there is! :-)

_The eyes are not responsible when the mind does the seeing ~Publius Syrus_

 

The small English town had its charms, Gellert found. Several charms, in fact. Not least that all these small people hid their petty little secrets with such amusing vigilance. It made it a lot more fun to figure them out than it would have been had they not cared quite as much. Not that Gellert would ever stoop to something as common as blackmail, no, he just enjoyed having the knowledge. That, and a few other pleasures related to people's secrets...

Like the fact that the little brown-haired man who lived next to the pub seemed to really enjoy wrapping a pair of women's knickers around his hand and wank with them, not to mention that he wore a pair just like them to church every Sunday (but that wasn't nearly as interesting because you couldn't see it). Or that the baker's daughter, who had a lovely, round bum, provoked her parents so they'd spank her only to play with herself in bed afterwards when she was sent to her room. Oh, she was a delightful sight, sticking her reddened bum in the air while rubbing her clit with fingers or whatever suitable object she could find – the best part was the flush in her cheeks; a delightful mix of shame and pleasure, mixed with a bit of pain. Gellert was partial to the shame. Such a powerful emotion – and with so much power over people.

He looked through his omnioculars, towards the baker's, but the girl was not there and her father occupied in the shop; Gellert could see him as an unmistakable shadow through the window. Too bad, that. He sighed and took a sweeping look across the town from this his favourite vantage point, a large oak tree on one of the hills of the town. It was full summer, meaning the leaves mostly hid him and the added advantage was that people often had their windows open, making it all the easier for him to spy on them.

For a moment he was distracted by a bird singing overhead. He looked up through the canopy of leaves, spotted it and then looked through the omnioculars to get a better look. It wasn't special, but the song was lovely and Gellert allowed himself to think of something aside from humans and their delightfully sordid ways for a moment. He smiled. The pretty sights around him, the scent of grass and sun on wood, it all only served to remind him of the contrast between the lovely surfaces and what hid beneath. Humans were rather petty and disgusting, really, but oh so amusing.

Now he toned the omnioculars to his favourite subject, the mere anticipation getting a twitch from his cock, already half erect from revisiting memories. Blasted. The man, his friend, the silly fool, was sitting at his desk, writing, looking extremely focused. Gellert could almost imagine what he was writing; new theory, possibly more research about the Hollows, it didn't really matter. Gellert knew they'd discuss it at length later, that it would be another evening of stimulating conversation, that Albus would look at him fondly and he'd not quite return the look. The man was far more transparent than he thought. Gellert liked him, but it was starting to wear him down; along with Albus' annoying tendency to romanticise some things – a disturbingly growing tendency at that.

Gellert leaned back and flipped through a few stored images in the omnioculars, and slipped his right hand into his trousers as he re-watched the baker's daughter's latest spanking and wanking. It wasn't quite as good as actually seeing it in person, but he'd stored it for a reason. She'd been so humiliated. But he wasn't quite satisfied, it wasn't what he wanted today, enticing as it might be. He sat up again and looked around once more, beyond his usual haunts. 'Blasted, boring place,' he muttered at the lack of entertainment. What good were these people at all if they couldn't at least provide proper wanking fodder? He was about to put the omnioculars away, when he caught a movement in a direction he had given up on. His hand flew back up and he looked. In seconds, a sly, pleased smile appeared on his well-shaped, narrow lips.

Albus Dumbledore was slowly stripping out of his robes, standing next to the desk he'd been sitting at just minutes before. Albus, oh, so very predictable Albus. Always in the afternoons, always in that room. Now his hand was sliding over his chest, which tended toward the hollow side. He was so very ordinary to look at with that dull auburn hair and the lean body, so devoid of interesting features. Even his cock was rather common, Gellert thought, his smile curling into a derisive smirk; a rather mediocre sample, even erect it didn't have anything special to it. Erect it was, however, and Albus' hand had reached it. Gellert's own reached into his trousers once more, with his eyes still glued to the omnioculars. The cock and hand doing the stroking might be boring, but his expression was not... That was what Gellert now focused on.

His cock pushed into his hand at the mere sight of it, that look so reminiscent of a kicked puppy, licking it's master's foot. He could see the lips form his name and moaned as he could all but hear Albus utter it, hear the need and longing in his voice, the same longing that he so pathetically thought he hid and the shame attached to it, sticking to the perverted desire of one man for another. Gellert moaned again, soft enough that not even the nearby birds would overhear. He was almost tempted to string Albus along, just to see that need even clearer, to hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes up close and personal. In his line of sight, Albus' hand was speeding up and... ohyes... the photo... Gellert's groan was louder now as Albus fondly touched the photo of the two of them in the very house where Albus was now standing. The silly man was muttering again, and Gellert could just make out the words. 'Love,' was one. 'Please. Need you.' 'Gellert... oh... just please _see_ me for me...' It was almost too good to be true and Gellert's hand was flying over his cock now, faster than Albus was going, definitely harder too. It was so good this time it was hard to hold on to the finale, but he just had to see it, at this rate it would be the best ever.

Albus didn't disappoint him. The look of release when he came, once more speaking Gellert's name, was so quickly replaced with repulsion, with guilt and self-loathing, and with a few precious tears of a misery. Gellert tugged at his cock so hard it nearly hurt and his eyes closed, keeping that image of Albus' face locked in front of his inner eye, just for a bit longer. To be the witness to that much despair, the pain out of something that he had the power to make better or worse... Gellert groaned as he came, so hard he saw both bright and black spots swim in front of his eyes. When he managed to see again, Albus was already getting dressed. He quickly checked the omnioculars and grinned when he saw that he had managed to record the entire thing. Sod the baker's daughter, no matter how nice her bum was, this was way better. Gellert smirked to himself. This one would last him a life-time.


End file.
